Insulated gate field effect transistors (IGFETs) are much used in modern electronics as individual devices and as part of various integrated circuits (ICs). Metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) devices are a well known form of IGFETs and are commonly referred to by the abbreviation MOSFET. The abbreviations MOS and MOSFET and the terms for which they stand are commonly used in the art to refer to IGFETs irrespective of whether the conductive gate of such devices is metallic or of some other conductor, and irrespective of whether the gate insulator is of oxide or some other dielectric. Unless specifically noted otherwise, this broader interpretation of the abbreviations MOS, MOSFET and the terms for which they stand is intended herein, that is, any conductive material and not just metallic elements may be used for the gate conductor and any dielectric material and not just oxides may be used for the gate insulator.